User talk:Zuanzuanfuwa
Hallo! Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Teen Titans of the Orient Pearl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Watchamacalit (Talk) 05:46, December 20, 2009 Ha, that's the first time I've had my name appear in a message like that. I'm so happy =D! Anyway, welcome to the wiki! Hallo! Just tell me if you have any questions, please tell me right away! Hallo! Goodbye! ~Watchamacalit =D 06:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi Welcome to the wiki. just passing around to say hi, and to inform you that i will re-categorize some of your Pages. anyways thanks and again welcome to the wikia --NightBird 03:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Welcome to the Wiki. Passing by and give you a warm welcome here, any questions or just to chat, you know what to do. Max Jordan 18:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome aboard! Interesting new addition you've made to the Teen Titans team page. Titans of the Orient Pearl? Not a bad idea, really. Hope to see more of this soon. By the way, I'm one of the admins here, so if you need help, you can come to me as well. See you later! --Spades Neil 19:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Hello to you! Hi! I am in 5th grade so if i spell somthing wrong, yeah. you are the first user on the wiki that got a welcom from almost every one! Lucky! enyway, welcome to the wiki! Yina 23:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How are you? Anyways besides a friendly visit there's another reasons to leave this message. 1. Please use the info_box made for this wikia, i know is not as colorful as the other but is the standard model. We don't want to rip-off (copy) all the administrative elements (Tables, category..etc for our sister wikia) 2. Please contact me if you are going to make any new category. we are trying to keep this wikia as simple as posible so persons makin' new categories everytime really don't help us 3. Nice job on your characters, i hope you will keep being the great user u have been since you came :D 4. If you need anything just leave me a message anyways thanks for your time, and please feel free to enjoy our wikia NightBird 01:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) hi there. Me again, how r u? I'm fine. Anyway the two characters you created, you can use the new character infobox for them so that they won't be deleted. Just friendly advice. Max Jordan 03:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox character here just to get started on the right track. Max Jordan 03:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, hows it goin'! Anyway, for that Titans of the Orient Pearl Episode page, I see that you used a template not in our system, can you put it in the system so that others can use that template easier? PsykoReaper 18:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Totally Justice! You can keep WOOHP and Jerry Lewis and the three spies, if you do an RP with me staring the Totally Spies! stuff! :D PsykoReaper 22:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, my name is Ralnon, creator of this wiki. I'm just here to personally thank you for your tireless efforts and many edits here on my wiki, and I really appreciate it, a lot. I haven't been here for a long time, but I realize that many new users have appeared. However, I myself do not feel comfortable with everything that has been going on in the wiki. Please, if you notice anything wrong, or anyone who offends you or others or makes you uncomfortable, just send me a message, and I'll try to deal with the issue as best as I can. Again, great job here, and I hope you continue to contribute! Good luck, Ralnon (talk) 05:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, Zuanzuanfuwa, could you possibly read the Site Notice and decide whether my compromise to Nightbird's new doctrine is a good one? Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 19:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's keep it going! TTFF is growing, slowly but we are growing. All the contributor deserve a nice "Tap". Lets continue to grow and producing good articles people! Hopefully we will improve more everyday! Thanks by all your contributions here NightBird (talk) 21:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! you there? Wanna Rp some time? NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey If you ever wish to rejoin our community, feel free at any time to do so. We are always proud to have you as a fellow editor here among us. Thank you for your many contributions here, my friend. Ralnon (talk) 01:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Titans of the Orient Pearl Hey there! Congrats on the featured story and I love it as well. I just put together a templae for Fan-Series, and wondering if you would like to add it to your series' page? You can find it here. Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 07:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Response :Yes, of course, my friend. I shall try to do so at once. Please, I actually check back here quite frequently, and if should need anything else, please do not hesitate to contact me again. Ralnon (talk) 00:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC)